


The Bishop of Black Squares

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Ash [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman, Cinder, and chess metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bishop of Black Squares

~ The Bishop of Black Squares ~

He has nothing to gain and everything to lose. He is drawn to her as a moth is drawn to a flame. He knows that to her he is little more than a faceless minion, easily replaceable. Not the most useless of her available troops, but not as useful as others.

Something more than a mere pawn, but not a piece that their queen would trade a pawn for, either. He's not a rook and definitely not a knight. A bishop, perhaps. The bishop of black squares? He can accept that as his role in all of this. He will stay by his queen's side for as long as he is able.

~end~


End file.
